


forever in our universe

by wltjd



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Road Trips, jisung is his everything, looking at the night sky, minho is vulnerable, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wltjd/pseuds/wltjd
Summary: Maybe it’s the depth of the night, the stars that are shining so bright above, the moon looking over them, or just the presence of Jisung. Minho feels so much, too much, emotions and all he manages to do is stare at a boy next to him who holds his universe in place.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	forever in our universe

“Hey, you know what I’ve been thinking?”

Jisung raises his eyebrows at Minho’s sudden question, indicating that he’s listening. He lets himself fall on top of their shared bed to rest his head against Minho. The younger had always been the type to like showing his attention and care for whatever Minho has to say.

“We should go on a road trip,” Words flow out with confidence knowing that Jisung is listening, “Just you, me, and the car. Be adventurous, you know.”

“Sure, why not. That sounds fun.” Jisung shrugs as he moves even closer to Minho so that their bodies are pressed together. He slips his arms under the blankets and hugs his boyfriend. 

The warmth they’re sharing makes Minho’s heart swell with familiar excitement and peace. There’s maybe even a bit of fear because of how normal this is for the two, how easily they can stumble upon unexpectedness. 

“Okay. You and me.” Jisung smiles softly, and Minho drags both of them out of bed.

The day is warm and cool, with a perfect amount of both sunlight and wind. Jisung pokes his head out the car window like an excited child and Minho can’t help but laugh at how cute the sight is. 

“Stop laughing at me,” Jisung pouts but doesn’t really try to hide the shy smile that is forming underneath. 

“Can’t help it baby, you’re so adorable.”

“Oh? So I’m your baby now?” Jisung laughs, lightly and teasingly poking Minho’s arm. 

“Mhm, you are my baby.” 

Minho is looking at Jisung with his fond smile. 

“It’s cute when you call me that.” 

The sun is slowly setting and the sound of the wheels rolling down the highway is almost too loud for the silence that follows. But neither Minho or Jisung make an effort to break it; the silence is comfortable and natural for the two who are enjoying the peace only present when they are together. 

Truthfully, Minho loved this so much about them. They find comfort in each other and being in love with Jisung is just so easy. The way Jisung’s eyes shine every time he smiles, cheeks color in pretty pink, and bangs fall slightly onto his face… Minho thinks Jisung is the most beautiful boy in this world. 

“You wanna stop here for a bit?” Minho asks, gently shaking Jisung who had fallen asleep halfway. 

Before Jisung could properly register where they are, Minho is pulling him out of the car to a small park. There are only a few people who are out for a walk, which makes sense because they’ve been driving for at least two more hours after the sunset, and Minho is sure people prefer to stay indoors in a weather that is now colder than it should be for autumn.

Minho likes it though, he likes the wind that is strong enough to send shivers down his body. He knew that Jisung is the same way too. They both seem to share so much in common yet are so different at the same time. Their relationship is anything but simple; opposites and similarities coexisting to strengthen their bond. 

They decide to settle down on the grassy area next to a small playground, where they can get a clear view of the sky that is like the entire universe right in front of them. 

The darkness is somewhat refreshing, wind washing over Jisung’s soft blond hair that looks pink under the starlights. Minho likes this color on Jisung so much, it reminds him of a year ago when he accidentally bumped into a small boy in the hallway of their university. Needless to say, it was the best thing to ever happen to both of them. 

“The stars are really pretty tonight, look!” Jisung exclaims while pointing at different stars in the sky, making Minho laugh with his silly stories about each one of them. 

“I like the moon more though,” Minho admits, catching Jisung’s curiousness by the way he tilts his head every time he is interested in something.

“It’s constantly shifting between phases but always glowing at the end of each day. I find beauty in that.”

Maybe it’s the depth of the night, the stars that are shining so bright above, the moon looking over them, or just the presence of Jisung. Minho feels so much, too much, emotions and all he manages to do is stare at a boy next to him who holds his universe in place. 

“You’re staring,” Jisung smirks when he notices Minho’s eyes on him, turning his body to face his boyfriend who is staring at him like he’s trying to memorize every feature of Jisung’s face. 

“I know.” 

“What’s on your mind?”

“You’re just really beautiful like this.”

Feelings are hard, Minho learned this even before he met Jisung. In fact, they are scary. To know that you can be so vulnerable when overwhelmed with emotions that you can’t seem to control means that sometimes you run away from facing them. You force yourself to turn the other way. Scared of feeling too much, being too vulnerable, losing what you truly care about in the process.

Minho thinks he can never completely overcome this fear that lives inside him. He thinks it’s natural for one to feel something like this, whatever this may be for him.

But with Jisung by his side, his heart finds its way to overlook the inevitable fear. It pulls him closer to Jisung so he doesn’t have to worry about being alone. 

With Jisung, Minho thinks anything is possible. 

Two lovers are staring at each other, eyes holding unspoken words of love that can’t possibly be formed into a sentence. 

Neither knows how long they’ve been staring in silence, but moments like this put both of their hearts at ease and they truly wouldn’t trade this sweetness for anything.

“I love you, so much,” Jisung whispers, filling the air around them with this simple yet delicate phrase that holds more words beyond what is said. He tugs Minho’s sleeve so they are a breath away from reaching each other’s lips. 

Minho looks up at Jisung, who is now hovering over him with his hands holding Minho down the wet grass with gentleness.

“I love you so much, forever,” Minho whispers back, closing the distance between them with no hesitation. 

Warmth travels between them as they connect their lips, eyes closed and every touch giving them more reasons to deepen the kiss. Jisung’s breath catches in his throat and Minho doesn’t miss the way Jisung’s body melts on his own. 

The time slows down around them, and they feel nothing but each other at this very moment. 

Jisung’s lips taste like mint he was chewing earlier, but Minho doesn’t mind. He is drowning in everything Jisung and he absolutely loves it. Everything perfectly falling into the right places as he holds Jisung a little tighter. 

Minho knows that forever is only a desperate promise of the fools. 

But right now, holding Jisung in his hands, Minho couldn’t care less about being a fool. A fool in love with a boy who is like the moon above them. 

Beautiful and constant in his universe, the one that he will always come back to at the end of each day.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thank you so so so much for reading this! this is my first fic so i wasn’t sure how to make the story flow, but i really wanted to write something that’s short and sweet. i hope this isn’t too bad lol. again, thank you for reading! i appreciate it a lot :)


End file.
